Eggman Fleet
The Eggman Fleet, also known as the Egg Fleet, is a fleet that appears in the [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_series Sonic the Hedgehog series]. It is an immense group of flying battleships built by Dr. Eggman. Bristling with guns, cannons and robot armies, it is capable of laying waste to nearly everything in its path. Built for the purpose of helping the evil scientist take over the world, the Eggman Fleet has appeared in various forms in Sonic Heroes, Shadow the Hedgehog and Sonic Unleashed, to aid Dr. Eggman in global domination. History ''Sonic Heroes'' The Eggman Fleet was first introduced in Sonic Heroes, under the name "Egg Fleet", as a gigantic armada of heavily-armed flying battleships, containing what seems like hundreds or thousands of battleships. Each battleship was armed with powerful cannons, and resembled an aquatic creature. The armada first appeared to Team Sonic when they defeated the Egg Albatross, where it was flying away from somewhere near the base. It turned out that the challenge letter Team Sonic had received three days earlier was a trap set for the team, so that the Egg Fleet could be launched without interference. The Egg Fleet was deployed by Neo Metal Sonic so that the rogue robot could conquer the Earth after overthrowing Eggman. The game's last two stages were set in this vast armada, where the four teams, Team Sonic, Team Dark, Team Rose and Team Chaotix made their way through the minor warships, all the way to the central flagship, the Final Fortress where they confronted Neo Metal Sonic (disguised as Dr. Eggman) in the Egg Emperor. At the end of Team Sonic's story line, Team Sonic managed to create a chain reaction that destroyed the majority of the Egg Fleet, thus foiling Neo Metal Sonic's plans with it. During the last story, Neo Metal Sonic destroyed a large proportion of the Final Fortress in his attempt to transform into Metal Madness and fused to the flag ship. He later detached from the flag ship as Metal Overlord, and during the battle with Team Super Sonic, he would snatch the remaining whale/dolphin ships and throw them at the team. At the end of Sonic Heroes most of the Egg Fleet were laid to waste. Though the Final Fortress and large amount of the Egg Fleet still survived the encounter however, the types featured in Sonic Heroes have not reappeared since. ''Shadow the Hedgehog'' The Egg Fleet, now named the Eggman Fleet, would later make a minor reappearance in Shadow the Hedgehog. After Dr. Eggman witnessed Black Doom's destruction of Westopolis, the doctor realized that there would be nothing left for him to create his Eggman Empire on if the Black Arms continued. As such, he called the Eggman Fleet into action, determined to put a stop to this. The Eggman Fleet presented in this game is far less numerous than in Sonic Heroes, and does not spot an animal theme. Instead, they spot a red color scheme, a more stream-like design and are able to instantly teleport to their designated location. In the Sky Troops stage, the Eggman Fleet was met with resistance from the Black Arms' ruin-ships, which was activated by Shadow the Hedgehog in Glyphic Canyon and they engaged each other in the stratosphere. If the player chooses the stage's dark mission, Shadow will assist the Black Arms in destroying the Eggman Fleet. ''Sonic Unleashed'' While not given a name, the Eggman Fleet reappeared in the opening of Sonic Unleashed, this time as a massive and heavily armed space armada. While it appeared as a means for Dr. Eggman to conquer the world, its actual purpose was to deceive Sonic the Hedgehog into thinking that the doctor was trying to conquer the world and to guard Dr. Eggman's Chaos Energy Cannon, which was created to release Dark Gaia. The fleet itself was eventually boarded by Sonic and heavily damaged by his Super State Super Sonic in his subsequent battle with Dr. Eggman. ''Sonic Forces'' In Sonic Forces, the Eggman Fleet appears in the background of the stage Egg Gate. Its appearance is very reminiscent of the fleet from Sonic Unleashed. ''Nintendo World'' The Eggman Fleet appeared in Nintendo World, with the different types: first, a gigantic armada of heavily-armed flying battleships, containing what seems like hundreds or thousands of battleships, and second, a massive and heavily armed space armada, which under the name Eggman's Space Armada. Other game appearances ''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' The Eggman Fleet's main airship, the Final Fortress, also appeared in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, where three courses took place there, including Turbine Loop, Dark Arsenal, and Thunder Deck. Layouts ''Sonic Heroes'' The Egg Fleet contained the following ships in Sonic Heroes. With the notable exception of Final Fortress (Which is labeled as the Whale Shark Flagship and Final Fortress by Team Chaotix's mysterious client and the game itself, respectively), the ship's names are not official, but instead a nickname due to its shape. *'Whale gunship' - A red ship shaped like a mako shark. It was the basic ship of the fleet, and was armed with a battery of cannons. *'Shark gunship' - Other mako shark like ships are seen as well but are more blue and have four front fins. *'Sawfish battleship' - A formidable ship, larger and more heavily armed than the gunships and shaped like a blue sawfish. In the background of the Egg Fleet stage, it shows that one battleship leads a group of five gunships. They can be destroyed by spinning into their internal mechanisms, causing the bridge to self-destruct. *'Manta ray ship' - A giant purple ship in the shape of a manta ray. Though they are battle ships of similar function as the other ships, none of the characters actually board any of these ships. Their size is unknown, but is assumed to be greater than the sawfish ships. *'Whale Shark/Final Fortress' - This massive ship is the flagship of the Egg Fleet. It is in the shape of a whale shark and is much larger than any of Eggman's previous flying fortresses. The Final Fortress was heavily armed, and could have easily been the equivalent of the rest of the fleet in size and armament. It's also where the final levels take place. It was never destroyed in the end of Sonic Heroes with Eggman presumably deciding to hide it and repair it for further use. Eggman uses a very similar ship at the beginning of Sonic Chronicles. ''Shadow the Hedgehog'' In Shadow the Hedgehog, the Eggman Fleet contained a much less diverse selection of battleship than in Sonic Heroes, with basically only two types of ships appearing. *'Minor Battleships' - The most commonly seen battleships of the Eggman Fleet in Shadow the Hedgehog. These battleships are very similar to the Mako shark gunships from Sonic Heroes, sharing similar designs. They have a completely red color scheme with stripes of yellow across the side. As mentioned above, the battleships have a more stream-like design, thus they lacks any passageway across the ship and has only one row of cannons, unlike the Mako shark gunships. The size of each of these ships differs between each other. *'Central Battleship' - The central battleship of the Eggman Fleet in Shadow the Hedgehog and the largest seen so far. In terms of shape, this massive battleship resembles the Egg Carrier from Sonic Adventure, but with a more stream-like shape. It spots a red and yellow color scheme, and is heavily armored. At the bottom of the ship it has large turrets that can fire large bullets with destructive power. ''Sonic Unleashed'' In Sonic Unleashed, the layout of this Eggman Fleet was very similar to the one in Shadow the Hedgehog, with only types of battleships present and not in incredible large numbers. This time, however, its ships had a more smooth design and possessed many more armaments. *'Minor Battleships' - The most commonly seen battleships of the Eggman Fleet in Sonic Unleashed. These grey battleships had vaguely the same shape as the Mako shark gunships from Sonic Heroes, but they lacked the ship stabilizers and their bridges were raise onto a platform of their own with a satellite dish on top. They also featured several more gun turrets and cannons. *'Central Battleship' - The central battleship of the Eggman Fleet in Sonic Unleashed and the largest seen so far. This red battleship was basically a much larger version of the minor battleships, but was much more massive, with extra large engines, was much more heavily armed and had an army of Egg Fighters at Eggman's disposal, ready. ''Sonic Forces'' In Sonic Forces, the layout of this Eggman Fleet only had three types of battleships present, but in incredibly large numbers. This time, its ships had a more smooth design and possessed many more armaments. Their designs also greatly resembled those they had in Sonic Unleashed. *'Minor Battleships' - The most commonly seen battleships of the Eggman Fleet in Sonic Forces. These battleships had vaguely the same shape as the Mako shark gunships from Sonic Heroes. *'Major Battleships' - The major battleships of the Eggman Fleet in Sonic Forces. These battleships had vaguely the same shape as the massive battleship in Shadow the Hedgehog but lacks in a more stream-like shape. *'Central Battleship' - The central battleship of the Eggman Fleet in Sonic Forces. The Ship resembles the Sky Fortress. Apperances in other media Archie Comics The Egg Fleet made an appearance in Archie Comics's Sonic the Hedgehog. Constructed by Dr. Eggman, the Egg Fleet was meant to be the mad doctor's ultimate weapon against his enemies and a vital key in his conquest of Mobius. During its time, the Egg Fleet had many successes, such as eliminating the rouge A.D.A.M., the Destruction of Knothole and much more. The Egg Fleet was however finally destroyed in battle by an enraged Enerjak. During the comic's adaption of Sonic Unleashed, the Eggman Fleet presented in Sonic Unleashed was mentioned, this time under the name Eggman's Space Armada. Category:Eggman's Bases Category:Eggman's creations